Esme and Carlisle: Their First Encounter
by transluscentskinned1
Summary: What the title says: My version of how Carlisle and Esme meet for the first time.


**Esme and Carlisle: Their First Encounter**

"She should be fine."

There was another, female voice, that sixteen year old Esme couldn't make out.

"She fractured her shin and broke her wrist but bones can heal." Came from the male voice.

Esme couldn't really recall how or why she was sitting in a hospital bed, aching all over. She remembered going outside only to see her younger brother stuck in a tree. Then, she remembers climbing up after him. But after that, her memory was shot.

She kept thinking until a young doctor, with incredibly handsome traits walked in with her mother. "Esme, you're awake!" Her mother gently hugged her and then looked at the doctor. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter. Who knows what could have been if you weren't here!"

What did she mean by "saving her"? Esme didn't think her condition was that critical. Within two days Esme and her mother returned back to the farm, and continued what would be the rest of Esme's human life.

Five years later, and Esme was pregnant with her first baby, and married to an awful man. When her baby was born, she took that as an excuse to leave home and escape her marriage. She lived at her friend's house. Only a few days after the birth of her child, Esme had no idea what was about to happen. Her precious baby boy caught a lung infection and passed away.

I have nothing left to live for Esme thought to herself, as she stood at the edge of a cliff. No one will care about what I'm doing. Esme balanced herself on one foot as she dangled the other over the cliff. She was about to fall when a whipping breeze knocked her off. The next thing she felt was a horrific burning sensation and then sleep came over her.

"Wh..what happened?" Esme groggily questioned her surroundings and realized her attempted suicide had failed. A horrible feeling emerged in the pit of her stomach until a familiar face walked in. But that was the only pain she had felt, surprisingly.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Peterson. How are you feeling?" She recognized the charming doctor as the one who saved her from her last accident.

"A little better. You saved me twice now. What is your name?" Esme needed to know her savior's name. He only let out a small chuckle.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, miss. And yes, I do remember you quite fondly." Esme and Carlisle talked as much as they could whenever Carlisle came to check on her.

Esme was released by Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself later that day. Esme insisted the have dinner together later that night. Esme went to her friend's house and planned on freshening up. She picked out her best clothes and went to her bathroom. She put her clothes on the sink and looked in the mirror. She thought she would need to revisit the hospital for cardiac arrest when she saw her reflection. She had the beauty of a supermodel, no flaws or any signs of her age. Not that she was ugly or old before, but considering she had just jumped off a cliff, she had figured she would be a wreck.

Esme met Carlisle at the fanciest restaurant in town and sat in a corner booth with him.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take some lemonade, and just a salad." Esme said.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Carlisle handed his menu to the waitress. She left, leaving Esme to talk with Carlisle.

"You're not eating anything tonight?"

"No, and I think you wont be either." Esme made a face, so Carlisle continued. "Well, here's the situation. When you jumped, I had to save you. You had broken your neck, your skull was cracked and you would have been paralyzed from your waist down if you had survived."

"So how come I'm perfectly fine now?"

Carlisle hesitated, but then continued. "Don't be scared from what I'm about to tell you, Esme. Because then, you'll be scared of what you are, too. I had no choice; I had to resort to this. I'm a. vampire, and now so are you."

"Wh..what? You're joking, right? There are no such things as vampires!"

"I know you think I'm crazy, but it's true. You fell, and I bit you. Didn't you feel the burning?"

So that was what that was. Esme wondered.

"Once you were bitten you slept for three days. I told everyone at the hospital you were in a coma, to cover for you."

"I don't believe this. You're insane."

"Feel your neck if you don't believe me." Esme touched her neck with two fingers and felt two indents next to each other.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a vampire. Now what?"

The waitress brought Esme her salad and stared at Carlisle a little too long. Esme put her fork in her salad and slowly raised it to her mouth. Carlisle laughed and nodded his head. "It wont kill you, it will just taste bad." Esme put it in her mouth and chewed it. Her face must have been hysterical, because Carlisle laughed even more.

"You don't have to eat it. I'll pay tonight, since I should have told you beforehand."

Carlisle took Esme back to his home to teach her his ways of being a vampire. She caught on quickly, liking the idea that she wouldn't have to kill people. When Carlisle proposed to her two weeks later, Esme thought that being a vampire was the best thing that had happened to her.

o=o

And that folks, is how Esme and Carlisle met. :)

(Twilight does not belong to me)


End file.
